Currently surgeons perform an opening wedge procedure to correct an angular deformity of a bone by making a partial cut in a first bone, for example a metatarsal, and preserving the lateral cortex of the bone. Once the surgeon creates the opening wedge, the size of the block to be inserted is determined. In order to determine the appropriate sized block, the surgeon will generally use a measuring device. The surgeon will initially select a first size block, insert the first size block into the opening, and measure the length. The surgeon may then try other sizes of blocks in the opening which result in the bone cut being repeatedly opened and then closed. With the repeated opening and closing of the bones the lateral cortex of the bone is likely to crack and compromise the hinge that the surgeon created between the two bone surfaces. This loss of the hinge between the cut bones will result in the loss of all stability between the two bones leading to distraction of the toe and malalignment.